I Will Never Say Goodbye To You
by JonasKlaineWadeyxxx
Summary: Kurt is planning a surprise for Blaine in New York and is waiting on his arrival. Blaine has his future completely planned out until disaster strikes. Will Blaine's family emergency put a hold on his life?
1. Chapter 1 Last Day At Dalton

_**I Will Never Say Goodbye To You**_

_**Klaine Fan Fiction**_

_**Just to inform you this story should be rated T. I did not know the direction at the start.**_

_**That is 13+ guidelines.**_

Chapter 1 – Last Day At Dalton

Everything is perfect. Kurt has graduated and I have just finished my final exams. This September we are moving to New York together. I have my secret plans locked in a small velvet box, that each morning I slip in my pocket waiting for the right moment to ask the right question. A small broach in the shape of the the little bird that changed us is pinned to the front of my Dalton blazer. I have it because it took until Kurt sang the Beatles song 'Blackbird' about Pavarotti (his sadly deceased canary) for me to realise how much I love him... cause I'm that intelligent. Last day. Last day at Dalton Academy for Boys. Wes and David graduated last year but they're coming to visit today to help all of us get over last day tears... Yes I said tears.

Boys cry too.

I'm late for class but I don't mind. I'm just strolling along listening to my footsteps echo in the empty corridor. A few boys in my year have skipped class. Final class, final day... why not? Nothing to loose... except an hour or two of time you could be using to say goodbye to your much loved friends. Yeah, no one can give you shi... I'm not gonna say that. Kurt thinks I'm too sophisticated... maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I probably am. I've lived in a boys school almost full time since the end of freshman year. I'm not all to sure about other private schools (never stayed in another one long enough) but here we are taught to be polite, honest and sophisticated. (I need to find another word for sophisticated...) If we choose not to co-operate, then our actions are punished with strict consequences. Talking about strict punishments I should probably hurry. My geology teacher is nice enough but I know the rules well. I miss my name in the register and I will be held back after school writing lines for 10 minutes of every name after mine I have missed... seeing as my name is the second in the register I can only hope he has not started yet. Last day or not I have to abide by the rules.

My pace started to increase as I realised just how late I was going to be. I turned a corner,

"Knock, knock!"

"Who's there?"

"BLAINEEEEEEEE!"

...and I was tackled.

"UGGH! WES!" slam, ouch, "OWWWW! DAVID!"

Smushed under two oversized children. Grreeaatt...

"Missed you!"

"Seriously guys. Do you want me to die?"

"Wow. I can see the headlines now. 'Tragedy! 18 year old Warbler dies. All celebrate.'"

"Get off me you hefalumps!" I laughed, "Or I'll kick you where it hurts."

"David's isn't big enough to hit. But don't try mine, it's too big... it'll just hit you back."

"Wow, Wes... Wow."

They rolled off me in unison and helped me up.

"Come on guys I'm late for class... really late."

"Well great Blaine missed you too."

I laughed and threw a playful, half-hearted punch at his arm. I had surprisingly only missed two names. 20 minute detention. Oh well, I'll just say my goodbyes before packing.

Done, dusted, sorted. Kurt hates it when I say that. He says I'm disorganised so I sort things at the last minute and that's what I say once I have... he knows me so well.

I leave detention to find boys in hysterics, boys holding back tears and boys who don't care. So I join the group. As a kinda leader (almost) I comfort people. The Warblers mostly.

"We're gonna see each other at graduation," I whisper to a boy named Alex, "You don't have to say any proper goodbyes yet."

He whimpered softly. Alex is autistic. We shared a dorm for half of my first year but he used to wake up in the night and scream. Teachers had to climb four flights of stairs at 2:00 in the morning so he was moved down to sleep next to the teachers lounge and I slept on my own for the rest of that year. Not that I minded, I used to sleep on my own at home too. I used to spend a lot of time on my own waiting for my 'father' to stop pretending that I don't exist.

No I don't want to talk about it...

Jeff and Nick were the next to burst into hysteric tears. I gave (and received :D ) many hugs and had various differant goodbyes. From the 'I'll miss you' man hugs, to the 'I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!' tears and tackle hugs. Man I'm going to miss Dalton. My friends, my school, my town, my state. Dalton, Ohio forever 3... well this just turned into the corniest rom-com everrrr. What would it be called... 'There's No Place Like Home'... gosh I am NOT good at this...


	2. Chapter 2 Where Are You?

**Chapter 2 – Where Are You?**

My goodbyes had been and gone and so have many of the crying boys hanging off my arms and legs, so I continue the packing I'd started the night before. I was moving to New York today and nothing can stop me. _'I really can't stay. But baby it's cold outside. I've got to go away. But baby it's co-' _I cut myself off, answering the phone.

"Hello?" A strained wavering voice came from the other end of the phone.

"B-B-Blaine.." Then just tears.

"Jessie?" Jessie was my older sister, the only one who had really excepted who I was, "Are you ok?" I could hear the pain ringing in my own voice. I hated it when she was upset.

"I-I can't talk a-about i-i-it over the ph-phone Blaine..." Now I was scared.

"Where should I meet you?"

I hold my crying sister in my shaky arms, tears pricking my own eyes.

"It's ok," I whisper, "We'll make it through this."

A beeping came from the dashboard of Jessie's car. Kurt. He had been texting me for the last hour saying that I was meant to be in New York by now. Apparently it's cold and he's never going to forgive me. It's true my plane should have landed one and a half hours ago. But I missed it. I missed it for my sister, because she is more important than any lousy NYADA scholarship. She said I should go. She said she would be ok. But she wouldn't. I know she won't be able to do this alone.

But what do I tell Kurt? _'I really can't sta-' _I rejected the call. I texted Kurt telling him to go home and not worry because I'm fine. But of course he didn't believe me and hounded me with texts and voicemails asking where I was and what was going on so I turned off my phone and drove my sister home.

* * *

That night she lay curled up in my arms on the couch sleeping while I lay awake playing back my past... her past...

* * *

I stared up and up and up in awe at it's size and elegance. I'd seen private schools before but... woah...

"You like it?"

I nodded nervously, swallowed and threw my arms around her neck in a tight embrace. She giggled and hugged me back. My confidence wasn't my strongest point I was always afraid I wasn't going to make friends or get along with people. Jessie was my friend... my only friend. Since I was outed no one has ever wanted anything to do with me because they don't want to be labelled 'F-a-g' or they don't want to catch my 'disease'. Jessie had found Dalton Academy on the internet while looking for classes on how to tutor. Home schooling had become one of our last options because on how badly I was getting bullied. One day shoved into a locker another being rushed to hospital because I nearly drowned getting my head shoved down a toilet...a used toilet. Boys were the worst, girls just looked the opposite way or flirted with me in mere hope that I was wrong about my sexuality and I just needed the right kind of girl to 'straighten me out'.

But Dalton has a strict anti-bulling policy. 'You bully. You're out.'

That is pretty much what the long scripted letter, I needed to sign in reception before they let me in, said. Here, if I get shoved, they get expelled. Heaven.

My only problem is that I'm new... and everyone stares at new kids. I hate being stared at. It kinda comes from the school nativity play in kindergarten...

The care takers at my kindergarten will never forgive me for that rather large stain I made on their stage... Yeah... That happens when I get nervous.

Jessie laughed snapping me out of my daydream.

"Close your mouth... unless you like the taste of flies."

My mouth immediately snapped shut. Then suddenly a hard block of air flew from my mouth like I'd been whacked on the back... hang on...

"Dad!" Jessie exclaimed, "Leave Blaine alone!"

"What!" Dad yelled thumping me once more between the shoulder blades, "He loves it. It's what father and son do."

Widening my hazel eyes I ducked away from another hit. My father sighed as I hugged Jessie and scurried away into the building that would mould me into the guy that holds that same sister 4 years later.

* * *

I smiled at the memory. In case your wondering I didn't leave a single stain on the Dalton floors. I met Wes and David and they showed me the ropes like I did Kurt.

I memorised her teaching me my first dance routine, singing with her after my first break up... with a girl, her helping me realise who I am, helping me as I get outed by my best friend who I declared my undying (but now dead) love for him and crying on her shoulder after my first break up with a boy before I was in desperate tears, holding her closer and crying myself to sleep.

Kurt's P.O.V

I didn't know whether I should cry and worry about where he was and what had happened or if I should be really miffed at him for not answering my texts and calls. So I settled with pacing. I did that a lot because that was what I was used to. When my mother was ill my father used to pace when he was stressed or getting bad news. Now I do the same.

Starting to think about the worst I ditch my pacing (gasp) and start to rock back and forth with my knees covering my eyes I hear the door open but I don't move I just keep rocking back and forth.

"Unicorn?" I hear a familiar voice call, "Are you home?"

"Britt," I smile at how calm her tone is, "Kurt's not really a unicorn."

"I know that San but he acts like one... he's also my dolphin. My special kind of shark."

There's more speaking I can hear the smile in their voices. Brittany and Santana have a thing with just coming in and making themselves comfortable. They always some how found a way to get to the spare key no matter how well I hid it. Craving a little explanation... any explanation, I stood slowly from the place in which I sat and wandered slowly and quietly willing my feet to drag me forward.

"Brittany? Santana?" I call, my worry rings in my voice, "I need your help."

* * *

**Right so I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry... I thought I had uploaded it but obviously I hadn't... so because of the long wait I'm uploading the next chapter right now :)**


	3. Chapter 3Santana Thinks I'm Overreacting

**Thanks to my BFFs IvyPoison12 and Pippa3OneDirection for reviewing :)**

**That was chapter 1... but I uploaded these two at pretty much the same time so... yeah thanks :) xxx**

**Chapter 3 - Santana Thinks **

**I'm Overreacting**

Kurt's P.O.V

I told my story and Santana rolled her eyes.

"You're overreacting," she complained, "I'm sure Blaine's just busy sucking on Sebastian Smythe's blabber mouth. Too busy to tell you he missed his plane and his mouth too preoccupied to talk when you call."

I burst into tears then, I don't even know why. Heavy emotion clouded each and every sense and I feared what Santana had told me. What if Blaine has gone off with some guy who's better than me?

No. Blaine wouldn't do that, he must have good reason... mustn't he?

Brittany comforted me with an arm slug round my solders.

"Santana!" she accused, "Don't be such a cycle path!"

"A what?"

"A cycle path. A person suffering from a char-onic mental disorder with ab-no-mall or veo-lant social behiveiour."

"Wha-?" Santana took the dictionary from her girlfriend's hands, "Psychopath, Britt. Not cycle path."

"Ohhhhh," sighed the blonde, "This explains so much..."

"I'm not a psychopath any way Britt I'm just being b****y."

"San! Don't say tha..."

Their voices trailed of... not really just in my head.

I laughed under my breath and took in a large breath through my nose. Gagging at the horrible, breathy, hissing sound the air coming in through my clogged nostrils makes, I stand moving to the kitchen to call Blaine... again.

Blaine's P.O.V

I awoke to next morning to find Jessie on my phone.

"Jess?"

She turned.

"12 missed calls. 27 missed texts. Someone wants to talk to you."

Sitting up, I threw a glance at my phone screen.

'12 missed calls 'Kurt 3''

'27 new text messages 'Kurt 3''

Sighing heavily, I stood. Carefully taking my phone out of the trebling hands of my older sister I decided it was time to face the wrath of an... emotional Kurt Hummel.

He was emotional as well. One second he was crying down to phone, then he was screaming in my ear and finally he settled with an annoyed sigh... well that's what I thought. But then he started to sob again.

"Why can't you tell me!"

"It's a family issue Kurt. I'm not telling any one."

"But I'm your boyfriend! We're meant to tell each other everything!"

Sighing heavily, I ran a hand through my hair.

"I know! And I will tell you it's just... It's just... I..." I sighed, "I just can't"

Kurt let out an exasperated sigh.

"Please, Blaine!"

"Sorry."

"Bu-"

And with that I hung up. Jessie didn't want any one to know. So I'm not telling any one... not even Kurt.

_'I really can't stay. But baby it's cold out side.' _I just let it ring. I didn't fell like moving. _'I've got to go away. But baby it's cold outside. This evening has been. Been hoping that you'd drop in. So very nice. I'll hold you're hands they're just like i-'_

He hung up. Feeling a little pit in the bottom of my stomach groan and flip, I got up to find something to eat, knowing that that's not why I feel this way. Deep down I know it's guilt. Deep down I know, but I don't want to believe.

Kurt's P.O.V

"Uggh!" I groan throwing my phone across the room, it didn't help my frustration that I was too weedy to throw it further than the fluffy rug about 15cm away from my feet.

"Unicorn!" Brittany exclaimed running from Santana's embrace to stop me from ripping down an edited picture of me and Blaine above my head... Brittany gave us unicorn horns... with Santana's help. She couldn't do that on her own. As Santana says Brittany _is_ cleaver... just not the type of cleaver people immediately think when you say the word 'cleaver'.

I resumed last night's position of rocking back and forth with my head between my knees.

I hate change. Unfortunately I've seen a lot of it in the last year. Everything was just about to become perfect, but now Blaine's screwing everything up in my head. He has been acting different recently, but it was good... a good different like something good had happened or was going to happen. Oh my gosh. He is isn't he. Blaine (Warbler) Anderson is lying to me... and cheating on me! It all makes sense he was happy because he'd found someone better and now he was trying to let me down lightly. Totally Blaine. Well I'll just have to break up with him before he breaks with me... No matter how much it hurts...

**Well I defiantly know someone who's going to be extremely surprised that I'm writing Klaine problems in my story...**

**(I know you're making this face :O Don't try to hide it xD ...whyyy?)**


	4. Chapter 4 Flashback

**Thanks for my reviews IvyPoision12 and Pippa3OneDirection :)**

**Only my friends reveiw :(**

**In this chapter _italics _is flashback. Sorry for the long wait... again. I had writer's block :( Thanks to IvyPoison12 for breaking it :)**

Chapter 4 Flashback

Blaine's P.O.V

Everything was perfect. Kurt had graduated and I had just finished my final exams. That September we were moving to New York together. I had my secret plans locked in a small velvet box, that each morning I'd slip in my pocket waiting for the right moment to ask the right question. A small broach in the shape of the the little bird that changed us is pinned to the front of my Dalton blazer. Everything was perfect.

Until...

_' **I really can't stay. But baby it's cold outside. I've got to go away. But baby it's co**-' I cut myself off, answering the phone._

"_Hello?" A strained wavering voice came from the other end of the phone._

"_B-B-Blaine.." Then just tears._

"_Jessie?"_

_My heart was pounding in my ears. Jessie was fearless, brave, strong. What could ever affect her in this way? Legs beating the side walk faster, faster, faster. Not Jessie. Anyone but my Jessie._

"_'Cirrhosis of the liver, also known as chronic __liver disease'_," Jessie spoke but I couldn't hear past my denial, "that's what the doctor said 'it's a very serious and _deadly_ form of _liver disease_.'"

_Tears. I'd never felt so many different emotions. I never knew there was so many types of sadness._

* * *

Every time I remember a pang stabs at my chest. Jessie was dying and I was pushing every one else that cares about me away. Why must I be so damn over emotional? Why must I be taught to mask everything with a smile. Now when I feel pain I don't know how to handle it, or even really feel it. I feel just as hopeful, yet clueless as the week of Kurt's graduation. I know it's kind of mean but I almost didn't want him to get into NYADA because he'd leave me, alone. I'm still just the clueless boy who has no idea what he's going to do with his life.

* * *

"_How can you not know?" Kurt laughed, "I've known since I was a foetus."_

_I laughed, happy, healthy._

"_I'm not like you Kurt. For me preforming is a hobby, not a profession."_

"_Ok, quick fire!"_

_I laugh again, free, easy._

"_Go."_

"_Favourite colour?"_

"_Navy blue or red"_

"_Typical Blaine," Kurt laughed, "Favourite boyfriend?"_

"_You."_

"_Correct," I smile at his words, "Best friends?"_

"_Too many."_

"_Bestest friends?"_

"_Too many."_

"_Favourite food?"_

"_Lima Bean coffee"_

"_What?"_

"_It's true"_

"_Favourite place?"_

"_Your bed."_

"_BLAINE!"_

"_What! It's cosy."_

"_Favourite person?"_

"_You or Jessie."_

"_What do you want to be when you grow up?"_

"_Your husband... woah..."_

"_See it works every time." He winked at me, so damn sexy..._

* * *

I remember we laughed the night away. Not a tremor of thought that one day we'll break. One day it'll all fall apart. But it is and it's almost my fault. Because I block people out when I hurt. It's what I've always done and will always do. Not a single flashback will push back the memory of those words. '**C**_**irrhosis of the liver**__'._

* * *

**Ta da. Gasp we finally know what's wrong with Jessie... I didn't keep that secret long... It's only chapter 3 and in chapter 1 none of this was mentioned... My stories move too fast... :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Second Chances

Chapter 5 Second Chances

Kurt's P.O.V

I've been persuaded (after much moping) to give Blaine a second chance. So I've come back to Lima for summer vacation.

The plan is:

Rachel meets me at the airport.

I go say hi to my family.

I go shopping for my plan.

I set up my plan with items brought at the shops (and Rachel's help).

Ta da! Blaine is on my fingertips again.

We start with meet Rachel so I do just that. I stop by at my old house to drop off my bags and say hello to my dad. I'm skipping my shopping trip because I know that once I start talking about it I'll have to describe in detail every single item of clothing I passed good or bad. Now onto the surprise! Just for the record... I was very proud of myself.

Blaine's P.O.V

I don't really know what happened. One minute I was cradling my sister and the next I was being dragged down the road to Lima Bean. Rachel had left me with the _helpful _words "go to the counter and tell them your Blaine Anderson."

I don't see why they would care but I did it anyway because there's nothing to loose.

I was given a basket full of Red Vines! Smiling, I picked up a note that was tucked between the edge of the basket and a king sized packet of my favourite sweets.

_Dear Blaine,_

_Your first clue is:_

_'First kiss'_

_Love you_

_Kurt_

_xxx_

First kiss? Dalton. Kurt wants me to go to Dalton. I can't leave Jessie on her own for too long... But I can't hurt Kurt again. I'll make an appearance and say I can't stay. Done, dusted, sorted... Damn I gotta stop saying that...

I ran to Dalton picking up another basket in the room where Kurt and I first kissed.

_Meeting you xxx_

Sighing, I ran to the staircase to find a string of pink post-it notes with hearts and arrows written in red sharpie. I started to smile dispite everything.

_'My heart's a stereo. Beats for you so listen close Hear my thoughts in every note. Oh, oh.'_

I turn to find the full group of Warblers, even the graduates from this year and last. It's the same with the New Directions. My feet start a slow trot beside the trail of notes, accapella was following me.

_Make me your radio. Turn me up when you feel low. This melody was ment for you. So sing along to my stereo._

Kurt Hummel... you are such a drama queen.

Kurt's P.O.V

I hop nervously from one foot to the other.

_I only prey you'll never leave me behind. Because good music can be so hard to find._

I saw Blaine wandering my way so I use every acting skill I know not to look nervous.

_I take your head and hold it closer to mine. Thought love was dead but now you're changing my mind._

My heart started to pound in my ears and despite all the skills I'm using I can not stop the see-through colour that my skin had gone. All too soon Blaine was standing in front of me and the accapella fell silent.

"Hey" he whispered.

"Hi" I smiled.

Blaine's gaze dropped to his feet.

What?

Blaine's P.O.V

I've already left Jessie too long. What if she has an accident or something. I need to get home... now.

"Thanks for all of this and stuff but it's not a good time... I should get going."

I started to turn but Kurt grabbed my arm.

"Can't you just stay a little while?"

I shook my head, "sorry," I mumble.

I give my arm a small tug and Kurt releases his grip.

"Why do you need to go."

"I need to help my family. I've told you, we're not having the easiest time right now."

Turning to leave I hear Kurt talk under his breath. "What?"

"Liar," his bright eyes were shadowed with tears, "I said liar. Blaine everything adds up. You're cheating on me."

My lower jaw dropped. "Wha-"

"Let me finish." Kurt interupted, "I gave you a second chance to prove to me that you are the same guy who I fell in love with 4 years ago. 4 years today. Not that you remember. So just leave Blaine. Never come back."

"Kurt, I-"

"Go! Please!" he was sobbing now and the pang of guilt hit me square on in the chest. Rachel, Mercades and Finn were the first to comfort Kurt and give me daggers. The first of all of the group who proceed to follow.

* * *

"I didn't mean to hurt him." I cried breaking into sobs on Jessie's lap. She stroked my hair lovingly.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"My stupidity. You always had it worse than me but always handled it so much better. I got into alcohol and now look at me," a breathy laugh escaped her lips, "I have to be looked after by the one person I swore I'd protect forever. But now I can't. I'm sorry Blaine. I'm so so sorry."

" 'S not your fault you know." I choked out.

I felt her sigh.

"So stubborn" She mumbled into my hair and I laughed once.

"Sorry"

She held me tight and with that I started another night of crying myself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Graduation

**Ok so I'm starting to put the titles of chapters in the box where most people put the tile of their chapters... progress :D**

Chapter 6: Graduation

Blaine's P.O.V

Kurt had promised me he would come to my graduation and as far as I've seen he hasn't followed through. But why would he come? There's no reason any more. He's not my boyfriend, he's not even my friend. I'm alone again. Sliding down the lockers in the hallway I bring my knees up to my chest and cry into them softly.

Then I feel an arm snaking around my waist as someone pulls me close. I just fall into them, I don't even care who they are.

"Are you ok?" The words were slightly slurred and louder than normal conversation volume.

"Alex?" I asked, my eyes drawing upwards, "Is that you?"

Alex smiles down at me and helps me up, letting go of my waist.

"What happen?" He asked and everything started to creep back up on me again.

"Things just aren't as easy as they used to be." I breathed a shaky sigh as he held me close again.

It's funny, how good it felt to be close to him. I'd never noticed before. We started to melt into each others arms like it was ment to be, and for the first time since four years ago on the staircase, I wasn't thinking about Kurt.

Things just fuzzed out.

Oh my goodness. I'm falling for Alex.

His hazel eyes fill with curiosity as I, almost unknowingly, drift forward towards his moist, plump lips. Then we touch and it's heaven. I know his eyes are open, I can feel his gaze but soon the feeling falls away and our lips start to fall into sync, moulding around each other as his hand draws up to my face gently caressing my waist and then my shoulder on the way there. My heart stutters and my breathing becomes ragged as I realise how well it fits. Just like a jigsaw.

I just works. I needed to hurt Kurt so he'd break up with me and wouldn't come to my graduation, leaving me heart-broken. Alex is the shoulder to cry on who appears to be my new 'shorty' if you like. Even though he is much taller than me, like everyone else in this world.

Alex pulls away to take a breath but our faces are still in kissing distance and our foreheads rest together as he giggles quietly.

"I kissed a boy," he came impossibly closer to me to whisper in my ear, the warm air sent shudders down my spine, "And a liked it."

Smiling, I stood. Extending my hand, I whispered "Good... 'Cause if you didn't I'd kiss you anyway... but I'm sure this way is more fun for you." I winked and he giggled as he locked his hand in mine and together we walked to graduation.

"Give it up for this year's graduates from Dalton Academy!"

They read the girls' names first, from the girls part of the school and then proceeded with the boys.

"Blaine Anderson!"  
My attention span tripled at the sound of my name as the round of applause became about twice as loud. I don't even know how come I'm so popular. I shook two hands and received my diploma which I held in the air as the crowd whooped and cheered.

I smiled wide for the first time in a long time. In that moment I forgot everything. It was just me and the joy of finding someone all over again on a day that has changed me forever.

Just for that moment I loved life.

Alex was three people after me. He shyly shuffled toward the outstretched hand as I stood and clapped wildly and his parents did the same. Near the end of the whole thing (just before we all threw our silly hat things up in the air) the Warblers were asked to sing one last song together before everyone went their separate ways.

"_Just when you think hope is lost and giving up is all you got. Blue turns black, your confidence is cracked. There seems no turning back from here. Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation, why the holiest of hearts feel the strongest palpitations." _I sang into the otherwise silence. As I finished those lines a soft 'ooh' built up behind me.

"_That's when you can build a bridge of light, that's what turns the wrongs all right, that's when you can't give up the fight. That's when love turns night time into day, that's when the loneliness goes away, that's why you gotta be strong tonight." _Silence.

"_Only love can build us a bridge of light."_

"_When your feet (when your feet) are made of stone (are made of stone). And you're convinced (convinced) that you're all alone (all alone)."_

"_Look at the stars," _Jeff sang, his hand rising as he steps forward out of formation to take his solo,_ "instead of the dark. You'll find your heart shines like the sun."_

"_But let's not let our anger get us lost." Nick stepped forward, "When the need to be right comes with way too high a cost."_

With that we all broke into the chorus along with most of the audience who were all waving phone screens of occasional glow sticks in the air to the slow rhythm which continued through the rest of the song. Each senior got a solo and at the end of our performance the crowd was on their feet in wild applause.

After the ceremony Alex invited me to Breadstix to celebrate with his parents but I couldn't find Jessie. At the end of the performance she had agreed to meet me here but so far there was no sign of her. Ok, so only 10 minutes had past but I'm still worried. I have just lost my seriously ill sister anything could've happened, I hate leaving her alone. Alex is watching me and is scared of my behaviour so he starts to hum quietly under his breath. I cup my hand around his shoulder and rub slowly as he leans into my touch. I continue to talk to Alex and his family trying to stay calm but my head spun round so fast I almost got whiplash every time the door opened. Half and hour had past and I started to fidget upsetting Alex again so I excused myself saying it was nice to meet his parents and I'll call Alex later, which I will because Alex makes me smile and I need anything that makes me smile but _right_ now I need to find Jessie. After many failed attempts at getting into contact with her which resulted in leaving missed calls I started my frantic searching which resulted in dead ends.

"Uggh!" I screamed, punching the wall next to me. The red started to dribble from my knuckles to my palm and then it started to slowly dribble down my arm. I simply watched intrigued by the absence of pain. My mental pain was too strong to notice my physical.

_'I really can't stay. But baby it's cold outside.'_

I thought about leaving it, letting it ring even though the sudden memory of Kurt made me notice the hole in my chest. Then I realised, what is it's Jessie?

I scratched the phone out of my pocket, holding it in my hands and fumbling for the green button.

_'- so very nice. I'll hold your hands they're just like ice.'_

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Mr. B. Anderson?"

"Who wants to know?" I threw a glare at the phone. It was pointless but I felt satisfied because of it.

"My name is Dr. Holliway. I'm your sister's doctor. Jessica was taken into our care about 45 minutes ago because she collapsed in the road. She has come round and asked some one to contact you."

"Is she ok?" I asked as I scrambled to my feet. There was a small pause.

"She's stable."

Stable wasn't good.

Stable was worse than yesterday.

It's happening.

In a matter of months I'm losing my sister.

Dropping my phone I started sprinting. Every second Jessie had left ment something. I couldn't leave her alone. A burning ache fired up in my legs as they buckled but I kept on running.

Literally collapsing in the hospital door I only rested for a second before starting my frantic searching again until I was finally told where Jessie was. I broke into another sprint my legs buckling and screeching pain took over my joints. I took the pointless effort of knocking just before bursting in.

"Blaine!" Her voice was raspy but she was ok. Sighing in relief, I pulled her into a tight hug.

"I was worried." I whispered to her as she smiled.

"Good."

I laughed, wiping the tears that pricked my eyes. Then I realised.

"Oh shhhhip" I popped the 'p' for emphasis.

"What?" Jessie turned.

"I dropped my phone. I'm ment to call some one tonight."

"Do you know their number?" Jessie waggled her eyebrows. My sister is dirty minded.

I shook my head slowly. His number was on my phone, I didn't know it yet.

I sighed, great. Now he's going to think that I faked it all.


	7. Chapter 7 Breaking Brittany

**I am soooooo soooooo soooooo soooooo sorry! It's been ages I know :(**

**I've been kind of busy though... I have an excuse!**

**I've had end of year exams and I've been revising... even though they're not THAT important because I'm only in year 8 I think that it is still slightly more important than frequent updates. Pretty much finished with exams now (yay!)**

**Hopefully I won't spend all the holidays moping about most likely moving down in everything...**

**Now onto the things that you might actually care about :D**

Chapter 7: Breaking Brittany

Kurt's P.O.V

Missing Blaine's graduation was hard on me but he needed to know that I'm not forgiving him easily. Sighing, I loaded the last of my packed bags into my car. Today I'm going home to New York. My visits over and I've said goodbye to my family. But then I hear a voice just above the buzz of the night. Not just any voice though, my own. Then Blaine's and now mine again,

_'Baby it's cold outside.'_ they sang in unison. Slowly I walked towards a small blue light I saw on the pavement. A phone. Blaine's phone. My eyes trailed to the caller ID. Alex 3. Who's Alex?

Blaine's P.O.V

Jessie had persuaded me to go home, rest a little and put band aids on my bloody hands. Just as I was finishing fixing the deep graze across the knuckles of my right hand there was a knock at the door. I slowly proceeded to open the door earning a shock as I did so.

"Kurt?"

"Hey..."

That voice. How much I now realise that I missed it.

"I think I've found something of yours."

"You do?" It's always awkward when your ex is talking to you and you don't know what to say or how to say it.

Despite the tension in the air, Kurt nodded casually as he pulled my phone from the pocket of his technicolour blazer.

"Lifesaver." I spoke as he dropped the small object into my hands and half-smiled gently.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Who's Alex?"

I pressed two buttons on my phone and the screen flickered into life '3 missed calls – Alex 3'.

His eyes were dull and a pool started to build up as he began to pout his bottom lip trembling slightly.

"You broke up with me Kurt, I can date who I want."

"But you were with him while we were together weren't you. I can tell."

"Kurt! I never cheated on you."

"I wish I could believe you Blaine. I really do." Kurt mumbled as his voice shook. As he spoke he walked away one foot placed softly in front of the other as he stumbled his way into his car. I took a taxi to the hospital as soon as he began to drive away. I needed a big sister right now. I needed Jessie.

* * *

"Well I think that you should call this Alex guy before he starts to think you hate him."

Her skin was tinted yellow the 'white' of her eyes too. Her nails where block white and her bones poked to the surface. The only place where no bones poked through her skin was where fluid had collected in her stomach, legs and under her eyes. Slowly but surely Jessie was starting to look seriously ill.

I shook my head trying to rid the image of Jessie in front of me now and replace it with a memory but I still end up seeing her in the hospital bed. Food by her side, untouched. Bucket at the ready as nausea crept up on her.

"Good idea." I exhaled and made my escape quickly. She's started to look worse every time I see her now and it's killing me inside.

I wasn't until Jessie had said those words that I realised I hadn't called Alex yet. He'll be upset. The 6 missed calls must've been my clue to that... and his voice wavered as he answered the phone.

"H-H-Hello?"

"Alex, it's me."

"Blaine!" There was a sudden ring of excited hope, "You called!"

I laughed in relief under my breath.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. Had a kind of rough night."

"Why?"

"I'm not really telling people any thing. I will tell you just... not yet."

"Ok."

"Really?" A smile lingered on my face.

"Yeah, just tell me when you're ready."  
I love this guy. Don't get me wrong I love- I mean _loved_ Kurt, but he was kind of nosy sometimes.

Kurt's P.O.V

"I told you. He cheated." Santana had Brittany on her lap and they where playing unicorns... believe me you don't want to know...

"But what if he didn't?" I responded.

"But what if he did?" Brittany tickles my nose with a feather. I say again... you don't want to know.

Seriously, I'd never play a game like this if any one was in the same room... or flat... or town as me at the time, "Come on Unicorn. Tana's right."

"It doesn't matter anyways," I tugged on Brittany's arm until she moved enough so that I could sit between them earning a glare on my right side and a cuddle on my left, "Blaine's with another guy."

My voice cracked. Gosh, why do I have to love this guys so much?

My blue-grey eyes rose but my head stayed slightly bowed. Pinned to the wall was a picture of Blaine and I hugging with unicorn horns photo shopped wonky onto our heads and I was appalled at what I did next. I sprang from my seat and ripped it straight down the middle.

Every emotion I didn't want took over I burst into hysteic tears and screamed at Brittany.

"It was stupid any way! When are you going to grow up!"

"You're worse than Artie!" Brittany screamed as she ran crying Santana didn't even take the time to tell me to get out of her apartment or even throw me a glare before running after her.

"Britt, please. Wait!"

Her voice trailed down to silence as she got further away still calling for her girlfriend.

I just watched my tears fall on the broken picture.

The broken picture of a broken couple.


	8. Chapter 8 Promise

**Sooooooo soooooo soooooo soooooo soooooo soooooo soooooo sorry :(**

**I'm taking ages again. I will speed up the time it takes me to post. It's the summer holidays now so I have no excuse what so ever.**

**Just as a warning there is a spoiler from the glee graduation episode in this chapter. So if you haven't watched it yet and you don't want it spoiled watch it before reading this chapter. Just in case you notice... it's not that big. But still... I've warned you :)**

**Thanks for reviewing IvyPoison12 and rissa337**

**Thanks to IvyPoison12 for my shout out.**

**Go read her stories she's awesome :D**

Chapter 8: Promise

Blaine's P.O.V

Alex and I had been talking for the last two hours causing a warm feeling to burst in my stomach. I was feeling good but much to my regret I needed to terminate the phone call before poor Jessie was forced to eat hospital food.

When I got back to Jessie's room I found several nurses trying to shove a most likely out of date egg mayo down her throat. She'd been throwing slaps at their hands and faces.

"Jess," I laughed, "Don't hurt the poor woman."

The nurse looked like she wanted to crawl under the table and die.

"She deserved it!"

"I'm sure." Laugher bubbled in my throat.

Kurt's P.O.V

Santana and Brittany haven't even tried to find the key to my apartment for 3 days. They didn't even respond when I posted it through their letter box. I just found it under the doormat the next day. I regret ripping the picture and take back every word of what I said to Brittany. I stand by every note, voice-mail and text I've sent to her in apology.

I really miss them. It was like being alone. Mercedes was successful with her recording contract and is now living the dream in L.A, Rachel has moved from NYADA to broadway. Don't get my wrong, I did well too. I managed to get myself a place in NYADA after being told that I can't study here. But I can't believe they didn't except me in the first place. Who could resist those gold pants... Well evidently not Blaine...

Anywayyyy back to reality.

I've been waiting outside Brittany and Santana's apartment for two hours now... NO I'M NOT A STALKER! That's a mean thing to say and don't go all _"oh no Kurt I didn't say nofink cause I'm nice" _I know that's what you were thinking. Anyway, I'm only doing this cause they wont let me apologise.

"Kurt?"

I turned to find Brittana (oh yeah I went there) with their little fingers laced together and Britt's head resting on Santana shoulder.

"Hey..." I started.

"What are you doing outside our apartment?" Brittany asked, lifting her head.

"You didn't give me a chance to apologise."

Brittany's face softened into a smile whereas Santana's remained hard and cold as she walked up and slapped me hard in the face.

"You self-centred obnoxious jerk!"

I hung my head as I felt the guilt rise up inside me. The deep crimson mark on the side of my face burned as I reached out to touch Santana's arm, she pulled away immediately.

"Don't touch me." She scowled.

I sighed hoping for more luck from Brittany, my eyes darted to the blonde in a desperate plea.

"'Tana," she spoke softly, "I think he's sorry."

I nodded as I slowly backed away from the grouchy Latina. Brittany smiled softly as she wandered over to me and batted her eyelashes.

"The picture was amazing," I reasoned, "I was angry with Blaine and I took it out on you guys. I'm sorry. Maybe I could help Brittany make a new pict-"

"No!" Santana interrupted, "I'll help her."

Santana had helped Brittany do everything since they were kids. This included showing her how to photo shop unicorn horns onto various gay couples. Yes, I said various, Brittana have horns too.

I smiled a little at my victory of earning Brittany's forgiveness as she hung round my neck, jumping up and down.

"Can we make you rainbow horns! Can we have leprechauns in the background! Can Santana and I be there eating dots too!" Brittany's gaze darted excitedly from me to Santana and back.

"Whatever you want Britt." I confirmed earning an excited squeal from the dancer. She dragged me and Santana into her apartment and drops up on the couch running to get the laptop. She soon returns with a flat silver object which she proceeds to try to open. Her tongue wiggles and fumbles between her teeth as she concentrates. Don't get me wrong it's difficult. I tried to open it once and nearly threw it out the window due to my frustration.

Sighing in defeat, Brittany hands the laptop to Santana who opens it easily. Britt and I watch her, mouths wide open.

"What can I say? I'm good with my hands." Santana winks at Brittany but throws a quick glare in my direction. Sighing I realise... Santana is _never_ going to forgive me.

Blaine's P.O.V

Jessie is feeling better but the doctors say it's just her antibiotics. Jessie's physical heath is no longer stable, she'd had alcohol at my graduation. Actually ditch unstable. Replace it with 'dropping dramatically.' I was finding it more difficult everyday to hold myself together. I just felt like I was splitting into pieces and I need to hold myself together.

I'd noticed changes in Jessie's appearance, like her skin fading slowly to a pale yellow, but she says she's fine. Even when a sharp pain in her sides caused her to double over and nearly fall she insisted she was ok. My daydream is bring to a halt by a wretched cough cut short. I hold back Jessie's hair as she throws up into the bucket she was given earlier. As she fell back into my shoulder, I whispered into her neck.

"You've been drinking again."

She didn't say a word. I knew she had.

I sighed and stroked her hair as I sang softly in her ear.

Jessie and I have promised to each other that no matter what happens we'll look out for each other. That we'll keep each other safe and sane. I stand by that promise. I'll look after her forever.


	9. Chapter 9 When You're Gone

Chapter 9 When You're Gone

Blaine's P.O.V

Recently Jessie has been trying to stop drinking. This gives me comfort even though it's too late. Tears cloud my vision.

"Blaine?" Her soft and innocent behind me, "Are you ok?"

I wipe my eyes and turn.

"I'm fine."

She knew I was lying. Frowning she chucked a packet of sour skittles my way.

"To match your face." She smirked.

Laughing a little I sat with her and my neck rested on the cool, smooth metal of your typical hospital bed. We chewed slowly waiting for some on to say something.

"When I die, don't say that I'm not going to because I know that I am," She took my hand as I looked down, "Don't let dad stick me in some manky coffin and be done with it... You know what I want."

I looked into her eyes, trembling. She was right. I know excactly what she wants.

"_... and then I want to travel the world."_

_For the past hour Jessie and I had sat in the back yard and talked about what we were going to do when we grew up._

"_Jess... You'll be dead. How do you travel the world when you're dead?"_

"_In ashes," she smiled, "I want you to spread my ashes around the world."_

"_Unless you die first," she continues turning to me, "Then that's just plain selfish."_

"_Okay..." I giggle._

"_Promise?" She held up her little finger._

"_Pinkie promise." Taking her little finger in mine I smile to her. We shook them once in aggreement._

Kurt's P.O.V

Since I broke up with Blaine things haven't been the same. Even though I hardly saw Blaine when we were together much to the fault of a cirtain proforming arts school *glares at NYADA* but we still skyped everyday and we called and texted each other whenever we could but now that's gone and I feel lonley. Like some thing has been ripped away. But I can't go back. I need to show the world that guys can't treat me that way. Since I left Blaine I've kept wondering if I made the right decision.

He broke my heart. That's not right. So I left him... But I love him more every day...

Blaine's P.O.V

I've always loved the piano. The beautiful tune calms me. It calms me more than boxing does but sometimes I get so angry... and I don't want to smash a piano...

sometimes my anger worries me. I wonder if I have it under control. I'm scared that I'll hit some one I love or worse turn into my father. I can't. I'll _never _hurt anyone like that.

I express myself through the music I play. When some thing is wrong I sing it out. Right now everything is wrong and I can't get it right.

Yesterday I held a razor to my wrist and a buzz burst through my veins but I stopped before I broke the skin because that's a habit that I swore I'd never pick up again.

"_I always needed time on my own. I never thought I'd need you there when I cried."_

I closed my eyes and lived the words as I held Kurt in my mind.

"_And the days feel like years when I'm alone and the bed where you lied, is made up on your side."_

Feeling overthrew me as I pounded harder on the keys and my heart thundered hard in my chest.

"_When you walk away I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now?"_

I saw Jessie out of the corner of my eye. She looked pale and her eyes were glassy with dark rings underneath them. That sight broke me down in tears.

"_When you're gone. The pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone. The face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day, and make it ok. I miss you."_

I ended the song trying to keep myself together. My arms held my figure and I cried harder as I felt my sister's brittle structure curve around me. I'm not ready. I'll never be ready.

_I miss you..._


	10. Chapter 10 Trip to the Park

**Sorry for being a little late uploading I try to upload every Saturday but I forgot :(**

**Sorry peeps.**

**Thanks to IvyPoison12 for reviewing :D**

**Sorry for the short chapter**

Trip To The Park

Kurt's P.O.V

Blaine and I haven't talked since I returned his phone and as I recall that was a rather awkward convosation I do admit that I was overreacting when I asked about Alex. Blaine can date who he wants. It's none of my business. But I wish it was.

I wish Blaine was still my business.

Blaine's P.O.V

I've talked to Alex here and there but I haven't seen him face to face for a while and times where getting tougher. His parents didn't like me too much. They think that I'm faking my feelings for him. Alex's dad, Rob, pulled me aside in the supermarket the other day and warned me what he would do if this was a joke for me and my friends.

"What friends?" I mumbled as the floor became more interesting. Many of my friends now either think I'm a mean, cowardly liar or a complete nutcase. It's true. As Jessie's health has been deteriorating I've started to act strangely. I can't take the pressure. Yes, I've thought about splitting up with Alex but I'm scared of the consequences. His brother thretened me, he said that if I hurt Alex then he'd hurt me. That's all he said so naturally my imagination took to extremes. Anything that triggers the memories of my early high school years is generally put in my books of 'to be avoided'.

But when I meet up with Alex it feels like no matter what everything is going to be all right. It feels like it did when I first looked into those hazel eyes and kissed those cherry chapstick lips.

Every woeful feeling disappears.

I'm meeting Alex in the park for a picnic in the park today our plan was play in the park, eat by the lake and then feed the ducks. After I would drop Alex home and avoid any unnessacary encounters with his family... especially his brother.

In my daydream I almost missed the park and had to hit the breaks so quickly that I almost went flying through the windshield.

I'm really not great at driving today.


	11. Chapter 11 Alex

**Sorry... Nearly all of my author's notes start with an apology... I know that I've taken agesssssss so I'm gonna post two chapters at the same time to make up for yesterday and last Saturday's chapter as well :)**

**Thanks for reviewing IvyPoison12... I think it was just you... I'll put anyone I've forgotten in my next chapter which I will put up pretty soon after this one :)**

Chapter 11

Alex

Blaine's P.O.V

Alex and I had a great day as always. We laughed together and I fell in a puddle... twice.

But now we're packing up and loading everything back into the car.

"Lunch was yummy!" Alex almost yelled as people started to stare.

"You're welcome baby," I whispered as I pecked him on the lips, "Come on let's get you home."

He smiled huge as I held the car door open for him then walked round to get in through the driver's side.

We sang children's songs at the top of our voices as we glided down the road smiling and laughing. Stopping at the red lights Alex giggled as I leaned in to kiss him and he leaned in too. There was a car horn that rang in my ears and then darkness...

Kurt's P.O.V

My eyes were fixed to the computer screen as Brittany and Santana added the finishing touches to the new and improved picture of me with a unicorn horn. They cut Blaine out to ovoid another untimely death... especially seeing as this one has Brittana in it.

Santana didn't forget to delight me with the latest of her 5 minute glares. Brittany frowned at her,

"Please," she pleaded, "forgive him?"

Santana shook her head as she strung an arm lazily around Brittany's waist pulling her closer.

"You're smart little unicorn why can't you see it?" Santana questioned her girlfriend, "He's using you and he's trying to use me-"

"I'm not!" I cut in exasperated with her and finally snapping, "I'm sorry! Gosh."

Santana showed no emotion she just picked me up by the back of my deep red zebra print blazer and littarally threw me out the front door. I slugged back to my apartment feeling guiltier than ever.

Blaine's P.O.V

I awoke to a scream of agony and fear, I awoke to many screams in fact but there was nothing I recognized. I tilted my head to the side releasing a small groan of pain as I felt the whiplash try to keep my head in it's original position.

What I saw next make me screw my eyes tight and whimper at the pain that lingered in my chest.

Alex.

But he didn't look right. He looked broken. A few ribs were poking out from his chest and his chestnut hair was bloodstained. Deep violet bruising had crept up his neck.

I tried to scream but it lodged in my throat. I tried to remove the image but it's imprinted on my brain.

Something I'll never forget...

**Kinda short chapter again... Dun dun dunnnnnnnn...**

**Yeah this story is kinda taking a turn for the worst. I'm disobeying my own advise. I need less sad and more happy :D**


	12. Chapter 12 Kandler

**Well the beginning bit in Blaine's P.O.V was ment to go in the other chapter but I kinda forgot about it so yeah...**

**This chapter really starts with Kurt's P.O.V.**

**Can I just say I was kinda proud of myself for the title... I don't even know why... but I was :D**

**And sorry that this took longer than I said it would. I lost half of this chapter and the whole of the next chapter so I'm having to rewrite them :(**

**Oh yeah and I've forgotten to put this for like all of the story: This story is mostly set in the summer holidays in case you didn't gather that from the 'Last Day At Dalton' chapter...**

**And one more thing... as it is forgotten in the story (whoops) I'd like to add that chapter 12 is set about 3-4 days later and Blaine only had mild whiplash, a sprained ankle and a broken arm which wasn't too bad considering the state of this crash... this story is seriously depressing...**

Blaine's P.O.V

"Anyone in here?" The voice sounded close so I kicked the dashboard as hard as I could with the leg that wasn't lodged under my seat. I did it again and again and again and again. Trying to find my voice, trying to scream for help.

"It's ok. Just hold still we're going to get you out."

Agony started to creep up and overtake the shock leaving my quietly groaning and whimpering. A scream began to build up inside me and as soon as I could I cried out in fear and pain just as others around me. Hands grabbed at me and pulled me up out of the sunroof.

"Is there anyone else in there?"

I cried out once again.

"He's dead," I cried, "I think he's dead."

Alex was pulled out of the car too and paramedics confirmed my conclusion.

Alex was dead.

Chapter 12 Kandler

Kurt's P.O.V

My apartment seems so empty and cold when I'm alone. I missed Brittany and Santana. I missed Blaine. Heck, I even missed Sebastian with his snide remarks and chipmunk features. **(Thanks for the chipmunk idea IvyPoison12 :D )**

I missed my girls. I missed Karofsky and even Chandler!

Wait...

Karofsky. Chandler.

KANDLER!

Omigosh.

Talk of the century! Well that cheered me up...

I have to go back to Ohio...

Right now.

Blaine's P.O.V **(is all horribly depressing...)**

"So you mean she's..."

My voice trailed off and my shaking hand caressed her facial features.

So cold.

I jerked away quickly, tears in my eyes.

"No," I sobbed, "Please..."

A hand hovered slowly above my shoulder. Almost touching me but not quite.

"You promised you'd never leave me," I cried out, "Please Jessie..."

My heart pounded and everything froze.

"We're sorry." The voice echoed in my head and it sounded so unreal.

"No!" Several nurses backed away at the aggression in my voice.

I threw things and punched the wall and pounded the door with my head.

"_No! No. No..._"

I sobbed and fell to the floor in hysteric tears.

"It's ok." A hand was placed on my back.

"No, it's not ok. My sister's _dead_! My dad's a _drunk_! My mum's _never home_ and my brother's a _critic_. I hate my life and I_ hate_ you."

The hand fell.

"We'll give you some time."  
I just cried as my feelings took over drowning me in my own tears.

**7 days later**

Kurt's P.O.V

I'd just arrived in Ohio to carry out my Kandler plan. As I retrieved the spare key from it's place inside of Percy the Garden Gnome I thought about getting a little key hiding gnome of my own but then I realised:

a) I live in a flat. That would look weird.

b) No one's attempting to find my hidden key any more :(

So I decided against the idea.

"Dad?" I yelled as soon as I got the door open, "Are you home?"

"Kitchen." He mumbled and I almost couldn't hear him. Nice to see you too. Last time I came home he almost jumped on me... ok that's a bit of an exaggeration. I dumped my bag and walked through to the kitchen.

"Dad?" I turned to find dad and Carole sitting on the floor cradling my whaling ex-boyfriend, "What's he doing here?"

"I- I didn't know wh- where else to g- go." Blaine whimpered through sobs.

"Kurt," Dad got up and pulled me aside, "Blaine's sister died of a rare liver condition recently and he didn't want to go home to his father, so he came here."

A pang of guilt hit me square in the chest as I realised. Blaine wasn't lying to me. He was asking me for help, but I just pushed him away. So I sat on the floor in front of Blaine and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered as dad and Carole left the room. Blaine just shook his head and held his arms tight round my waist.

I found him pulling his head away from my chest and I found myself leaning down until my lips brushed his and we kissed.


	13. Chapter 13 I Will Try To Fix You

**Right... cirrhosis of the liver is not rare... I don't think. Not that rare anyway...**

**Silly Burt :P**

**IvyPoison12 is legendary xD She reads my stuff even if I don't always read her's...**

**I don't really read FanFiction much though so you know I'm not like avoiding you babez xD**

Chapter 13

I Will Try To Fix You

Kurt's P.O.V

I am in constant fear that Blaine is going to do something dangerous. Self harm? It wouldn't be the first time... Blaine talked to me before about how he was outed at school and he started to hurt himself because of how he was treated. He's never really had it easy. His father is a heavy drinker which encouraged Jessie to drink too. Drink until it killed her.

Blaine stated to drink regularly from about 14 to 15 but then he was rushed to hospital with mild alcohol poisoning. I don't know how he got it into Dalton without anyone noticing... Then he kind of learnt his lesson but unfortunately Jessie did not learn the same way.

Blaine's been so different. Even when he laughs or smiles he's just dead behind the eyes.

Like he's half hidden in shadow, like a part of him is gone.

I notice that Alex guy has disappeared but I haven't asked him about it. I don't have the heart to. Last night about 1:30am I heard him rocking and crying listening to voice messages from him over and over again. I tried to hold him but he told me to leave him be.

Everything hurts him now and it all kills me inside.

Blaine's P.O.V

I can never be alone.

That always haunted me as a kid. When the lights went out the loneliness crept up on me like the shadow of the closing door. I never spent a night in my own bed. Never until I went to Dalton.

If no one let me sleep in their bed then I'd sleep on the floor in their bedroom floor using blankets as pillows and curling up tight to keep myself warm. That was rare though. Jessie usually let me sleep with her. It was only when she had boys round that I wasn't allowed in...

I clutch my arms around myself in desperation to try and keep myself together. Wind brushes through my hair and runs softly across my face so I just stand there and close my eyes falling slowly backward and bracing for impact. But it doesn't come because the wind comes in sharp whispers and clutches to me stopping me.

Jessie swore to look after me and protect me so I like to believe this is her following through. My feet pound the sand and rock and I thump my way home.

Kurt's P.O.V

**(All credit of 'Kurt's song' goes to Demi Lovato, Hollywood records or anyone else who might have had something to do with it...) (It's called Give Your Heart A Break and I wrote this in my notebook a billion squillion years before they did it ok DON'T QUESTION MY LOGIC)**

"'Cause you've been hurt before. I can see it in your eyes-"

I sing softly through the short section I just wrote down. I'm trying to write Blaine a song...

I think going ok.

"You try to smile it away, some things you can't hide."

No.

"Disguise." I sang it out as I wrote it down, smiling at my small triumph.

As I was writing down my ideas the door creaked open.

"Kurt?"

Quickly, I shut my notepad and then spun round on my bottom until I was facing Blaine.

"Hey." I smile.

"Hi," he looks down at his feet as they shuffle uncomfortably, "I have a question."

"Go ahead." I meet his eyes for a split second before he looks back down to his feet.

"Am I forgiven?" His question startled me.

"Blaine, I'm the one that needs to be forgiven . I accused you of lying to me and left you alone when you needed me most."

I observed as Blaine shuddered slightly at the word 'alone' but once I'd finished speaking Blaine looked up at me and there was something in his eyes that I haven't seen since we were together as in _together_.

Blaine's eyes were _gleaming_ and for the first time in months he broke into a smile.

"Is that a yes?" He beamed.

"Yes." I giggled rolling my eyes.

The small boy yanked me up into a tight hug. I really missed him.

That night I lay in the arms of the man that I love as dancing butterfly kisses where placed on my forehead, toes and all in between.

Yes. I said all.

"I love you." I mumbled in bliss.

"Love – *kiss* - you -*kiss*- too - *kiss* - baby." Blaine had trailed back up to my mouth where he placed a long, passionate kiss.

"Do you believe in heaven?" Blaine mumbled into my skin.

"I believe in the place but I don't believe it as heaven just the place of dreams or whatever if you know what I mean." I reply choosing my words as carefully as I can.

"Do you think Jessie's there?" His voice cracked a little and his face is close to mine.

"Yeah, my mom too right?"

Blaine nodded. "And Alex..."

Lip trembling, he pulled me into another leg buckling kiss.

It took me a moment to process what he had just said but then I pulled him in closer and we fell back on the bed together.

**Let's play who can guess what Klaine are gonna do! No...**

**Sorry it took so long I really suck at all this updating on time stuff...**

**Wub u all :)**

**Review please :D**

**(Not just IvyPoison12 lolz xD )**


End file.
